WiMAX (a.k.a. Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) is a wireless digital communications system, also known as IEEE 802.16, that is intended for wireless “metropolitan area networks”. WiMAX can provide broadband wireless access (BWA) up to 30 miles (50 km) for fixed stations, and 3-10 miles (5-15 km) for mobile stations. In contrast, the WiFi/802.11 wireless local area network standard is limited in most cases to only 100-300 feet (30-100 m). With WiMAX, WiFi-like data rates are easily supported, but the issue of interference is lessened. WiMAX operates on both licensed and non-licensed frequencies, providing a regulated environment and viable economic model for wireless carriers. WiMAX can be used for wireless networking in much the same way as the more common WiFi protocol.
WiMAX is a second-generation protocol that allows for more efficient bandwidth use, interference avoidance, and is intended to allow higher data rates over longer distances. The IEEE 802.16 standard defines the technical features of the communications protocol. In the communications protocol, during WiMAX attachment process, OMA DM protocol is used to transport the provisioning information from a network server (the OMA DM server) into the client notebook. The client in a WiMAX network must be running OMA DM client, and the OMA DM client configures the WiMAX connection parameters.
An OMA DM communication is initiated in two stages:
a) DM Server sends UDP alert to the client
b) DM Client opens HTTPS session to the server
It is stage (a) that is potentially blocked by a firewall and thus problematic. Thus, a strong need exists for techniques to enable firewall bypass for open mobile alliance device management server-initiated notifications in WiMAX networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.